


Meeting the Tribe Elder

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Humor, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Lesbian Character, Meeting The Tribe, Other, Romance, Rosebird Week, Rosebird Week 2019, Some Humor, Why Did I Write This?, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Raven decide to take Summer to met her grandfather.(I did this for fun, but I was three days late. Then again, it is still Rosebird week, so sue me)





	Meeting the Tribe Elder

Raven and her twin brother Qrow were panicking. Yup. You heard that right. The Branwen twins themselves, who are part of one of the best hunter-in-training teams to have ever grace Beacon Academy or any hunters academies for that matter and were top at their class in their third-years together and were practically legendary in their feats despite being hunter-in-training, were _panicking_. But they have every good reasons to panic about this: The oldest of their bandit tribe's elders and the oldest member of their entire bandit tribe who was still living, their mysterious 73-year old grandfather Hunter, who is easily the most dreaded and terrifying person to have ever lived that the twin know of, has invited their team, both them and their teammates, over to visit the tribe when they were on a island near the Kingdom of Mistral on a mission to exterimating a massive Grimm that was causing trouble while the Branwen tribe was taking a rest there and this is what have them made so terrified of this. It wasn't helping that the more longer that the path they're walking is going to take, the more longer that they're gonna become terrified. And it was especially not helping that Summer and Tai were invited to visit the tribe (Only Summer and her through, because both Qrow and Tai... have utterly nothing better to do, through she can guess that Tai is here just trying to impress her gramp in order married her while Qrow is attempting to impress Summer so that he could get a date so that he wouldn't let her win. Oh, what idiots they completely are.) and were walking with them down the path that they were taking.

Granted at least, she was glad and thankful that her girlfriend Summer was coming along to visit the tribe of her clan to get it over with at least. Dear Monty Oum, she was easily the most beautiful woman that she have ever lay her own red eyes on and the one that she loved the most (despite her concerns that her drives and will to be a hero and to save everyone will be her own underdoing). In fact... Summer is just way too good for her as she was the only person that she will ever loved and show love to only.

She even willing to murder two entire group of different faction (even if it does include her own twin brother) and froze one of them who were immortal before throwing them into the sea to show Summer her love in her own unique way...

So that was cut short when the shout of "HA! GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" was suddenly heard in the distance, promptly snapping Raven out thinking in the middle of her mind. All of Team STRQ promptly to look their heads up to see where the source of that shout came form and saw a old man with a bald spot on top of his head, whitish grey hair, and a circle bread that was the same color as his own hair, wearing purple clothing with a cloak, a pair of glasses behind his closed eyes, and using a sword inside of its sheath as an makeshift crane, walking toward them. Raven and Qrow mentally groan at this as they knew of who he was all too well as he came over to them before they spoke to him at the same time.

"Hi, grandpa."

"Hey, gramps."

"Hello, Raven. And the idiotic emo. I see you two have brought your teammates." Hunter comment as he put one of his free hands under his chin. "So these two are your current teammates I assume?"

"Yes."

"Yep."

That was when Tai suddenly came over to Hunter and and stand beside before he spoke in his usual friendly voice, hoping that he'll get approval of dating his granddaughter. "Hey, I heard that you're Raven's grandfather. Nice to met you."

Hunter just one give deadpan look to Tai and look back at his now adult grandchildren before he then ask his most favorite grandchild. "Raven. Who's the hell is this blonde idiot standing beside me?"

"That's Taiyang Xiao Long. We just called him Tai."

"And he's a idiot who is a brainless casanova that would name his kid with the most _creative _thinking names by only removing 3 letters from his name?"

"... We- actually, yeah. He would do that." Raven said when she honestly thought about it, which cause Hunter to scroff at Tai.

"Pfft. Nice try, idiot. But the one that my granddaughter that she will love is none of my damn business. So stop being a utterly sad blonde idiot who trying to be as a casanova with pretty much depressing results that make you look rather pitiful and actually get a life for once in your life."

This made Tai slump all of his upper body and walking away sulking in silence, sulking at his failed attempt at getting approval to date Raven and trying to woo her. Hunter would have rolled his eyes if his eyes were actually open before he look at Summer, walked over to her, and spoke to her. "So you're Summer?"

"Yeah."

"So you've met my favorite grandchild and the idiotic emo during the initiation, right?"

"Well, I first met Raven when we made eye contract with each other and we became partners with each other for over the three years. When I first met Raven, I thought that she was just a girl trying to be a punk due to the fact we had a rocky start with each other, but when I begun to get to know her better, I slowly realized that she was a strong woman with a heart of gold that she often tried to hide from me."

"And this is where you two slowly fell in love with each other and became girlfriends, right?" Hunter deadpanned.

"Yep."

"And Qrow?"

"Well..."

"Oh, wait. I already know this answer: He's basically was being an angsty idiotic emo asshole who is trying to be dark and edgy as hell, both have parent and favorite issues, push people away who are the most closest to him, and would most likey go alcoholic instead going for the more healther alternative. Right?"

"Um, well- actually yeah. That sound like Qrow. We have a rocky start, but that's okay, we're friends now. But only as friends, as I have utterly zero interest in dating guys now since he kill it for me."

This cause Qrow to slump and sulk away in silence at what he heard, decide to join Tai in sulking at their respective failed attempt.

"Uh-huh. So tell me, you'll be willing to be either Raven's first or second spouse?"

"Yep!"

"And you're willing to murder the first spouse just to be Raven's second spouse?"

"Yep! ^^"

"Uh-huh. I see." Hunter said before he slide over and spoke to her in a whispering voice as he give her the wisdom of his words. "I only to need tell you one thing to do from my words of wisdom if the latter happen."

"What's that?"

"Hide the body and destroyed the evidence. So that the police can proved anything, okay?"

"Oooohhhhh... Okay! ^^"

"What are you telling to Summer, grandpa?" Raven asked her biologically-related grandfather with a raised and suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing that important. Just telling her to keeping the love of your life close and all that good romantic stuffs and craps." Hunter said, lying casually to his favorite granddaughter right in front of him, before he then told Summer something. "With introduction of myself out of the way, let's go to meet the rest of the tribe."

"I would love that!" Summer said.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Why did I did this? Because it was Rosebird week and when I saw the 6th day that was Meeting the Tribe, I got interest and decide to do this. Because I was bored.


End file.
